Mi héroe: mi mejor amigo
by SaKaSu
Summary: Las circunstancias obligan a Ino a despedirse del hombre de quien está enamorada y de su mejor amiga, para terminar en lo brazos de otro hombre que no sólo podría ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, sino también a ser libre de la prostitución.


Éste es el segundo regalo en agradecimiento a mis seguidores. Éste regalo va dedicado a Zzho Laa Male, quien me solicitó un fic ShikaIno o NejiHina. No me dio especificaciones de qué tipo de historia quería, y aunque quise irme por el camino fácil de tomar a una pareja que ya he manejado (NejiHina), decidí tomar el reto de realizar un ShikaIno. Debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una historia, y no es que me desagrade la pareja, pero no quería caer en una historia que fuera fácilmente ajustable a la pareja. Finalmente encontré la imagen que le he puesto de portada al fic, que medio una idea que fui desarrollando lentamente, pues pese a ya tener una base, aún me costó completar la trama.

Linda, espero que de verdad te guste éste regalo, que, aunque sé caí en el OoC, lo hice con mucho cariño. Me temo que el que más tiene OoC es Kankuro, pero seguí tu preferencia por ponerlo en el papel que te indiqué. Gracias linda por haberme apoyado en mis fics, y te dejo con tu obsequio.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había amanecido. Podía sentir el cuerpo varonil con el que había pasado la noche aún a su lado… era maravilloso, no sólo porque él seguía aún con ella, sino que él no era como ninguno de los otros hombres con los que pasaba la noche, él era alguien especial. El aroma a tabaco llegó a su nariz.<p>

—Tan temprano y ya estás fumando —replicó— Por lo menos deberías desayunar algo.

—Lo habría hecho —exhaló el humo por la boca— Pero no quería dejarte sola.

La rubia sonrió y se levantó de la cama tapando su desnudez con las sábanas, no era que tuviera pudor alguno, ya muchos hombres la habían visto así, pero con él se comportaba diferente, quería imaginar que eran una pareja, que aquel lugar no era un cuarto de motel y que ella no tendría que salir por la noche con el maldito trabajo a la que era obligada.

—No necesito que cuiden de mí, así que ve y desayuna —se levantó de la cama buscando sus prendas.

—Quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Con ésta ropa? —mostró un traje que era demasiado grande para ser un sostén, y demasiado chico para ser una blusa.

—Entonces pidamos algo para comer aquí si tanto te importa.

Así lo hicieron, no importaba que tuvieran que pagar otro día más para estar ahí, de hecho sólo desayunaron y se fueron, debían volver a sus vidas como lo que eran. Él, era un detective muy famoso en la ciudad, debía estar en la estación policiaca temprano, aunque ya se le habían pasado varias horas; y por otro lado, ella era una prostituta que soñaba con ser modelo algún día, razón por la cual había terminado en esa espantosa vida, de la que por desgracia no podía escapar, ya lo había intentado fallando una y mil veces.

Para ser una mujer con semejante profesión, tampoco podía decir que le iba mal, ya que para su fortuna, si es que así podía llamarse, al jefe de la organización gustaba de ella, y le daba ciertas ventajas, como por ejemplo, cuando él no estaba de viaje, debía acompañarlo a todos lados y podía despreocuparse de clientes borrachos, drogadictos, sádicos, etc. Pues sólo debía acostarse con Kankuro, que no era precisamente lo que ella quería, pero no podía quejarse. Otra cosa de la que podía despreocuparse, era de sus necesidades, todas y cada una de ellas las cubría su jefe. ¿Las desventajas? Habían dos: no podía ver a Daichi, del que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba enamorada; y la segunda razón, era que no obtenía dinero propio que pudiera ahorrar para pagar una deuda que jamás aceptó y ser libre de ese infierno.

Se despidió de un beso bastante inocente del castaño, para comenzar a caminar por los barrios más salvajes de la ciudad hasta donde estaba su apartamento. Debía arreglar unas cosas, comer y dormir un poco más para antes del anochecer, donde su tortura empezaba de nuevo. Cuando pensaba aquellas cosas, no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amiga Karin, Shizune o en Konan, ésta última una de sus jefas.

Por un lado estaba Karin, quien había encontrado un cliente adinerado, metido en la mafia que muchas veces pagó para que ella lo acompañara incluso a Europa y quien sabe que otros lados; actualmente ese hombre había estado haciendo tratos con Kankuro para que la dejara libre, algo que sin duda lograría, pues tenía más poder que su jefe y no le convenía meterse en problemas con dicha mafia. Y no era que ese hombre quisiera casarse con la pelirroja, ya que el susodicho estaba si la familia de él supiera que Karin vivirá con la prometida de su hijo… y no es que la mujer no supiera quien era Karin, pero había algo más turbio detrás de ello. ¡Quién diría que la intachable familia Hyuuga tendría una relación secreta incestuosa!

En el caso de Shizune… no estaba tan segura de llamarlo suerte, pero gracias a que ella no tenía mucha facha de mujerzuela, siempre era requerida por hombres adinerados para llevarla a fiestas elegantes o eventos importantes, después la llevaban a cualquier motel a cogérsela y la dejaban ahí. Su suerte radicaba en que a veces esos hombres olvidaban joyas muy caras en el motel, y ya que no querían verse comprometidos en ese tipo de escándalos, jamás iban a reclamar; era por eso que ella logró juntar suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad, pues también supo esconder ese secreto. Actualmente, después de tres años libre, está comprometida con un tal Kakashi o algo así.

Y por último estaba Konan, una mujer infame que no sólo supo mover sus cartas, sino que parecía no tener corazón. Ella había estado trabajando en el negocio desde sus doce años, y desde el primer momento en que llegó al lugar, un par de socios de Kankuro no paraban de pelearla. Hacían subastas con ella para saber quién la tendría tal o tal día. Debido a que éste mundo de delincuencia era impreciso, Yahiko murió en un pleito con otra banda, y Nagato terminó por hacer de Konan su novia. ¿Dónde estaba la infamia? En que la muy perra, no sólo se volvió la cuidadora de las nuevas chicas, sino que las trataba peor que animales. Finalmente Ino consideraba aquello como suerte, pues finalmente Konan tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como una reina sin volver a saber del prostíbulo, pero fue por pie propio que volvió.

Dando un suspiro, la rubia entró a su apartamento, reprochándose a sí misma el pensar en aquellas cuestiones, pues cuando las meditaba, siempre se preguntaba cuál prefería de todas, algo que la torturaba, porque en realidad no le gustaba ninguna. Si le pasara como a Karin, estaría atada a un fulano una de dos, o él la mata por cualquier capricho, o la acecina algún enemigo de él; si tuviera la suerte de Shizune… vamos, todas sabían que los peores hombres eran los poderosos y adinerados, que insatisfechos con quien sabe que trauma, las trataría peor de lo que sus jefes podrían. ¿Konan? Ino no era una desgraciada para volverse la cuidadora de un montón de niñitas asustadas, y aunque prefiriera el puesto de Reina, terminaría en la misma situación que Karin.

—¡Ya llegué!

—¡Que bueno que llegas! —Karin la abrazó de inmediato— ¡Creí que no me alcanzarías!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Finalmente Kankuro cedió a dejarme ir. En dos horas sale mi vuelo a Bangladés. Sasori y yo despistaremos al padre de su prometida, ella y su primo Neji escaparán.

—¿Hablas en serio? —se miraron a los ojos— ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que…

—Al menos podré salir de todo esto.

—No volveré a verte ¿verdad?

—Estaré una semana en Alemania, después no sé, Sasori me sugirió volver a la escuela —notó el desánimo de la rubia— Cuando salgas de esto y te conviertas en una famosa modelo, podremos vernos, sólo espero que me recuerdes cuando seas famosa.

—No seas tonta Karin, yo jamás saldré de…

—Kankuro ya volvió de su viaje, quiere que lo veas en donde siempre. Él sabe que ahora estarás sola, seguro te ofrece vivir con él. Trátalo bien, consiéntelo, deja que te trate como la reina que eres y pídele que te convierta en modelo; él tiene contactos y enseguida estarás en todas las revistas. Sabes que estas personas sólo cumplen sus caprichos para satisfacerse, cuando se aburra de ti, serás libre y habrás cumplido tu sueño.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil… ni siquiera deseo estar a su lado.

—Volviste a ver a Daichi ¿verdad? —Yamanaka se soltó de su amiga sin decir nada por unos segundos— Perdona que te lo diga, pero sigo pensando que él sólo te está utilizando para llegar a Kankuro —la rubia le dio la espalda— Si Kankuro sospecha de ti…

—No es que te lo desee, pero deberías seguir tu propio consejo —interrumpió a su amiga— Cuidado con ese Sasori, porque si sólo eres un capricho te lastimará.

—No quería decírtelo para no preocuparte más, pero, créeme que estoy consciente de lo que me dices —hizo una pausa— Antes de que termine la semana, planeo escapar de la mansión Hyuuga. No confío en Sasori.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sé, ya tengo papeles que él no sabe que tengo, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos —hizo un gesto de horror al recordarlo— ¿Recuerdas que te dije cuál era mi deseo antes de caer en éste maldito infierno? —La rubia asentó— Intentaré cumplirlo, no sé dónde, pero tengo que intentarlo.

—Sé que lo lograrás, sólo por favor, ten mucho cuidado —la abrazó fuertemente— Y cuando logres tu sueño…

—Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ambas se despidieron tratando de no alargar el adiós, y después de un último abrazo, la pelirroja se fue. Ino ni siquiera pidió un número, ni suplicó por una carta, jamás volvería a saber de ella hasta que ambas estuvieran fuera de las garras de Kankuro y Sasori, si es que lo conseguían.

Al haberse ido su amiga, Ino derramó algunas lágrimas, pero deseándole lo mejor. Se metió a la cama y puso su alarma para tener tiempo suficiente de arreglarse. Quizá seguiría el consejo de Karin, aunque eso significara no volver a ver al castaño. Ella estaba enamorada, pero jamás se había dado la esperanza de creer que podría tener el interés de él, no porque no fuera linda, ella era hermosa, pero ¿qué otros motivos habrían para que él se fijara en ella cuando el mundo veía a las prostitutas como de las peores escorias?

Arregló un mechón de cabello que cubriría su ojo derecho, pero era sujetado por un pasador color vino, el resto del cabello lo dejó suelto y colocó un labial morado oscuro sobre sus labios. Se colocó una entallada blusa lila de tirantes, un collar de fantasía alrededor del cuello. Se colocó una minifalda negra que podría cambiarse el nombre a microfalda, y tardó en colocarla, dado que era bastante ajustada. Por último se colocó unas botas negras altas, al igual que una torera que le serviría de suéter para su salida por las frías calles nocturnas. Tomó su bolso de mano, miró el vacío lugar suspirando y salió en camino para presentarse frente a quien la buscaba.

El antro era ruidoso, lujoso y tenía algunos apartados para la gente adinerada que "necesitaba privacidad", fue ahí donde la rubia llegó tras haber preguntado por su jefe. El encargado la conocía, después de todo, aquél "prestigioso" lugar era de Kankuro, y el empleado sólo atinó a decirle que su jefe aún no llegaba. Ella bufó, no le gustaba esperar, y si ese día no trabajaría —más allá de lo que tendría que hacer con Kankuro— decidió que de menos podría divertirse un poco.

Llamando la atención por su belleza y modo de bailar, Ino disfrutaba de la atención, una que no tuviera que ver con su oficio, pues después de todo, había mujeres ahí que se vestían más putas que ella sin ejercer, y lo que ella usaba, sólo la hacía ver como una chica normal. Divertida, comenzaba a olvidar lo más estresante de su vida, por lo menos, hasta que el encargado del lugar se le acercó.

—Kankuro quiere verte.

Volvió su vista hacia donde su jefe solía estar, y sí, ahí estaba sentándose en uno de los compartimientos privados con una sonrisa retorcida dirigida a ella. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa, bastante fingida que Kankuro habría podido notar, de no ser por la distancia. De mala gana ella caminó hasta donde la esperaban, y tras pasar el dosel entreabierto del cubículo, miró al castaño indicarle que se sentara junto a él.

—Mi querida Ino, que bueno verte querida —la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella obedeció su indicación. Al tenerla cerca, acarició las desnudas piernas de la joven— No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, el trabajo no deja tiempo de nada.

—Es bueno saberlo ahora que tu compañera ya no estará contigo —metió la mano por la pequeña cavidad que la falda permitía entre sus piernas— Aunque quizá sea una mala noticia para la propuesta que tenía planeado hacerte.

—Quien sabe —respondió tratando de ocultar su desagrado por el manoseo— Inténtelo.

—Ven a vivir conmigo preciosa —sacó la mano que no pudo llegar a la parte más íntima por la estrechez de la tela y se abrió el pantalón, como forma de indicarle a la joven que hiciera su trabajo— Está por demás decir que ya no trabajarás.

Ino sonrió, aunque ocultó la ironía que llevaba ese gesto, para ella por supuesto que seguiría siendo trabajo. Se levantó de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a hombre que se frotaba la entrepierna.

Yamanaka salió asqueada del lugar donde había estado metida con su jefe, había aceptado su propuesta a pesar de que el muy hijo de puta le había advertido que compartiría "atenciones" con una tal Sari y dormirían juntas, en .más de un sentido. Corrió al baño, fue su pretexto para salir de ahí y se lavó boca, cara… quería ducharse. Jamás se había sentido tan sucia —quizá sólo la primera vez que trabajó en aquello—, hacía tanto que no lloraba por haber estado con alguien tan asqueroso, pero ahora, haber aceptado estar con él significaba algo más, significaba que ella estaría sola, porque ya no tendría una amiga en quien confiarle nada, ni sus miedos, sus sueños, sus deseos o malestares; tampoco podría ser libre —dentro de lo que se podía—, libre de no ser tocada por lo menos durante el día, libre de tener un lugar donde nadie la criticara ni se burlara; y mucho menos podría volver a ver a Daichi, de quien disfrutaba su compañía y siempre le tenía alguna linda atención. Ino lloraba sin poder evitarlo, pero debía volver pronto con su querido jefe.

Lavó su cara tres veces más, volvió a maquillarse, arregló nuevamente su cabello y su ropa. Se miró al espejo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, y cuando logró una más o menos convincente salió del sanitario. Iba en camino a reencontrarse con Kankuro cuando vio en el lugar a Daichi. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Si después de irse con Kankuro no volvería a saber del Nara, Ino quería al menos una oportunidad de despedirse. Corrió hasta donde su jefe la esperaba, le diría que iría por algunas cosas a su apartamento y volvería, pues sabía que no volvería a pisar ese lugar, y antes de salir del antro, se llevaría consigo a Daichi, más no le diría nada.

Al llegar al compartimento, la rubia tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con la noticia de que Kankuro se había ido, le dejó avisado que lo esperara en ese lugar, pero tenía prohibido salir del establecimiento, y sabía que no podría hacerlo, pues seguramente todos los gorilones del lugar ya estaban avisados de detenerla en dado caso.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó el encargado.

—A bailar.

La joven se adentró a la pista de baile, perdiéndose entre la gente que había aumentado al pasar el tiempo. Buscó por todos lados al castaño, tarea que duró cinco minutos. Ni siquiera lo saludó, sabía que tenía el tiempo contado y lo haló hasta un rincón cerca de los baños donde lo besó.

—Es… espera Ino… ¿qué haces?

—No hay tiempo —volvió besarlo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa verde— Confía en mí.

—¡Alto! —exigió Nara confundiendo a la rubia que paró sus acciones— No sé qué tienes pero te he estado buscando.

—Daichi por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo y…

—Precisamente no tenemos mucho tiempo —llamó la atención de la chica— Estamos por hacer una redada, detendremos a Kankuro. Entré para revisar el lugar, pero estoy a punto de dar la señal —la tomó con suavidad por los hombros— Si te delatan van a arrestarte a ti también, por eso vine a avisarte para que salgas. Te daré tiempo para que te alejes pero…

—Él no está aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Ese maldito debía saber que vendrían porque ya largó y mandó avisar que no me dejaran salir ¡Ese hijo de puta lo sabía!

—¿Cómo que no está?

—¡No está! ¡Así como lo oyes! ¡Seguramente se enteró de que me acostaba contigo!

—Mierda… que problemático.

—Llama para tu maldita redada, arresta a quien tengas que arrestar, prefiero eso a una vida con ese maldito desgraciado.

—No digas estupideces, ni que estuvieras aquí por gusto —comentó el castaño sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo mientras era mirado por su interlocutora con desconcierto— Estuve investigando tu vida, sé que te secuestró y te engañó. Tus padres han estado buscándote.

—Mis padres… ¿aún… aún después de todo este tiempo?

—Será mejor suspender la redada, si él no está aquí no tiene caso —mencionó el varón dando un suspiro— Si él te entregó a la policía, ahora ya eres libre.

—No, estás equivocado —contestó temblando— Si no me llevan ustedes, él irá a buscarme —las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules— Él querrá vengarse. Yo…

El castaño la miró dando un suspiro, la estrechó entre sus brazos cariñosamente y arrojó el tabaco al suelo para después pisarlo. Ella no dejaba de temblar. Poco a poco ella comenzó a calmarse, aunque no por eso su temblor se extinguió, y fue el momento en que el detective sacó su comunicador y lo puso en su boca.

—Ya pueden entrar.

A los pocos segundos se oyó un estruendo en la entrada que sobrepasaba el ruido de la música, eran los policías en conjunto con los gritos de la gente que corría asustada. Ino abrazó más fuerte a Daichi y cerró los ojos escondiendo su rostro en el varonil pecho.

—Algunos de los contrabandistas escaparon señor, pero atrapamos al encargado del lugar —se había acercado un hombre castaño de dimensiones amplias— Me temo que no pudimos atrapar a Kankuro.

—Está bien Chouji, ya lo sabía. Necesito que me hagas un favor —alejó a la joven de él tomándola por los hombros— Lleva a ésta señorita a la estación, pero hazlo parecer como si la estuvieras arrestando.

—¿Qué hago cuando lleguemos?

—Préstale tu saco y llévala a mi oficina. Si alguien pregunta, necesito interrogarla, pero no permitas que nadie de los detenidos oiga eso, deben pensar que también fue arrestada.

—Está bien.

Aquél hombre siguió las órdenes de Daichi, se le dificultó bastante seguir todo a pie de la letra, especialmente cuando todos los detenidos estaban en la misma habitación. Chouji se las ingenió para cambiar a algunos, y logró sacarla tal cual se le solicitó.

—Tú eres Ino ¿cierto? —preguntó el varón después de un rato de silencio en el que Shikamaru aún no llegaba. Ella asentó— Eres bonita —ella frunció el ceño— Daichi me había hablado de ti antes, tienes suerte que se haya topado contigo

—¿Topado? Estoy segura que buscó a cualquiera de nosotras para atrapar al bastardo de Kankuro. Supongo que yo sólo fui la primera que vio.

—Sí, más o menos, pero no lo hizo con el fan de utilizarte como veo que piensas. Daichi propuso investigar a algunas chicas que trabajaban para él. Sabemos que muchas de ustedes fueron preadolescentes robadas y engañadas para trabajar en la prostitución, pero también sabemos que al crecer, muchas de ustedes terminan por ceder a los crímenes, ya sea para pagar su supuesta deuda, o quizá hayan encontrado gusto —explicaba Akimichi— En la investigación salieron cinco nombres de mujeres sin antecedentes más allá de la prostitución que pudiera ayudar con la captura de Kankuro. Dos de ellas eran muy pequeñas, temíamos que si Kankuro las asustaba, no podríamos obtener información. Daichi intentó acercarse con una tal Seidou Karin hace dos meses, pero no lo halló —sorprendió la rubia, y haciendo cálculos, por aquél periodo su amiga había estado con Sasori de viaje— Posteriormente buscó a Ama Tenten, quien estuvo ayudándonos con información, sin embargo, parece ser que Kankuro la descubrió, pues hace dos semanas encontramos su cuerpo.

—¿Tenten? Pero… —decía sorprendida. Supuestamente ella había sido enviada a otra ciudad. Quiso llorar por la castaña, no habían sido apegadas, quizá apenas y cruzaban palabras, pero le era indignante lo que le había sucedido.

—Afortunadamente nos dio suficiente información y hemos podido investigar mucho de Kankuro.

Todo volvió al silencio, pues la joven intentaba componerse, más al pensar en aquello de lo que se había acabado de enterar, notó que había incongruencia en un detalle. Si Tenten había estado dando la información ¿por qué Shikamaru la buscaba durante el mismo periodo? Además, él nunca le pidió información, ella creyó que en algún momento lo haría.

—¿Daichi era quien buscaba a Tenten?

—Sí, siempre se procuraba detener a las chicas de su calle por los cargos de prostitución, y a ella la traíamos aquí para platicar.

—Entonces…. ¿por qué me…?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú.

Esperaron un rato más y finalmente Daichi llegó a su oficina, entró encendiendo un cigarrillo y dejándose caer el sillón tras su escritorio.

—¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? —Chouji asentó y salió de la oficina— Perdona la tardanza, estuve llenan algunos papeles.

—Ya me dijeron que habías estado buscando a Tenten. No entiendo por qué tu…

—No me reconoces ¿verdad? —El castaño sonrió acercándose a la rubia quien confundida, intentaba reconocer al hombre frente a ella— Soy Nara Shikamaru ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?

La joven estaba impactada, por supuesto que jamás olvidaría a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, quien le había advertido que ir a una supuesta agencia de modelaje sola era una estupidez, y claro, ahora lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y el castaño dejó su tabaco en el cenicero para abrazarla.

—¡Imbécil! —Gritó Ino empujándolo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Lo miraba rencorosa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Desde que esos malditos te llevaron he estado buscándote por todos lados. Ino, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, si tan empeñada estabas de ir a la maldita audición yo te hubiera acompañado.

—¿Y qué podrían hacer dos mocosos de catorce años? —Shikamaru quiso volverla a abrazar, más nuevamente sintió el rechazo— ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito idiota! Si sabías quién era ¿por qué demonios me pagabas por sexo? ¡Sucio! ¡Malnacido! ¡Eres un…!

—¿Por qué? Estaba celoso —pasó su diestra por su cabello con fastidio, no quería admitirlo, pero no le gustaba esa mirada de odio que la rubia le dirigía— Pensar que alguien más te tenía… En fin, pensé que lo mejor era pagarte para alejarte de los demás —explicaba el castaño— Además, si lo recuerdas, fuiste tú en primer lugar la que me incitó a hacerlo.

Yamanaka estaba confundida, no esperaba oír a Shikamaru decirle sobre celos, y menos después de cinco años de no verse, y si, pese a la forma tan despreocupada en que lo expresaba, ella le creía, porque Shikamaru siempre fue así desde la infancia, así lo recordaba, y no creía que cinco años habían cambiado ese rasgo de él le había conocido durante catorce años. Y si, también recordaba que ella había insistido, pues las primeras veces él la contrataba, la llevaba al motel, se acostaba, encendía la tv y no la atendía. Obviamente la actitud del supuesto Daichi le extrañó, y fue el primer gesto que llamó su atención hacia él —después de su buen ver—, pero el que la ignoraran le enfadaba, y ella buscaba su atención. Él se negó a tener relaciones con ella, hasta que un día cayó en sus juegos de seducción, aunque claro, para ese entonces, ella ya estaba enamorada de él.

—Idiota —seguía llorando y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo— Tardaste mucho.

—Problemática.

Nara la abrazó protectoramente, estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, sin tener que ocultar su identidad a su querida amiga de la infancia, de la que se enamoró poco antes de perderla. Ella se tranquilizó, y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, más no lo soltó.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? Kankuro sigue suelto, y cuando se entere que no estoy en la cárcel vendrá a buscarme. Él no deja pendientes.

—El operativo para atraparlo sigue en pie, Tenten no era nuestra única informante y en cuanto llegue a algún sitio donde ha estado, nos será informado, además sabe que lo estamos buscando, no podrá salir del país. En cuanto a ti, tendrás que declarar pidiendo protección. Pediré que dejen en mis manos el ponerte a salvo, por ahora, creo que será mejor informarles a tus padres que estás bien y…

—¡No! —exclamó asustada— Por favor no los llames.

—Pero Ino, ellos han esperado tanto por oír noticias de ti.

—¿Y qué les voy a decir? ¿Crees que me sentiré a gusto el decirles que su hija estuvo prostituyéndose? Seguramente estarán enfadados conmigo cuando se enteren.

—Idiota, a ellos lo único que les interesa saber es que estás viva, quieren verte, y con los únicos que estarán enojados son con las mierdas que te hicieron esto.

Ino volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del castaño, o abrazó fuertemente y murmuró un "gracias" apenas audible. Se separó un poco del varón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Pasó un mes en que Ino hizo su declaración, se reencontró con sus padres quienes no cabían de felicidad y fue oculta por Shikamaru. Pese a las limitaciones de viaje de Kankuro, aún no lograban localizarlo; aquello ponía nerviosa a la rubia, que le costaba mucho, pese a las sesiones psicológicas, sentirse nuevamente plena.

Un día Shikamaru llegó a la casa de campo donde ella se ocultaba con sus padres, venía con nuevas noticias que la impactaron, y no sólo por lo que Kankuro hacía.

—Ya sabemos dónde está Kankuro.

—¿Y por qué no van a por él? —Cuestionó Inoichi enfadado— ¿Qué más pruebas necesitan para pudrirlo en la cárcel?

—El problema es que tiene refugio con un mafioso en Alemania, y no podemos acercarnos sin precauciones.

—¿Dijiste Bangladés? —Preguntó Ino impactada— Dime por favor que ese mafioso no se llama Sasori.

—Sí, es él. ¿Sabes algo?

Yamanaka explicó a su amigo sobre su mejor amiga y sus planes, esperaba que Shikamaru pudiera decirle que tenían espías en donde fuera que Kankuro se ocultara y que le dijeran que Karin había huido pero…

—Lo siento, no sabemos nada.

—Shikamaru por favor, si ella está ahí tienen que ayudarla, porque seguramente Kankuro se traerá algo contra ella por mi culpa.

—Confiemos que escapó en el tiempo que te dijo, veré si puedo investigar algo al respecto. Por ahora viajaré hasta Bangladés a ayudar con la captura.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe señora, Chouji estará al pendiente de ustedes, sólo nosotros dos conocemos su ubicación, y para hacerlos sentir seguros, él vendrá a quedarse con ustedes hasta que vuelva.

—Shikamaru, por favor no vayas, es muy peligroso.

—Es mi trabajo Ino —se acercó dándole un beso— Y sólo así podrás estar tranquila.

—Aún cuando lo capturen no podré estar tranquila. Tiene contactos, podría salir en poco tiempo, ya sea por amigos o escapando.

—Kankuro es buscado en tres países, no sólo en Japón. Hay mucha gente involucrada en esto, y más ahora que también se ve la posibilidad de atrapar a Sasori. El FBI y el MI5. Además, también tienen cargos en Bangladés, si lo atrapamos, será juzgado ahí, y dados sus delitos, estará sometido a la pena de muerte.

—Es lo menos que se merece eso bastardo —habló Inoichi.

—Les llamaré en cuanto vuelva.

—Cuídate mucho Shikamaru —la madre de la rubia lo abrazó— No te arriesgues por favor, te queremos de vuelta.

—Buena suerte hijo. Jamás podré terminar de pagarte por lo que has y estás haciendo.

—Shikamaru por favor, no quiero volver a perderte —Ino se lanzó a abrazarlo— Quédate aquí, que los demás lo atrapen si hay tanta gente.

—Yo mismo quiero asegurarme que pague —correspondió el abrazo— Además, sólo estando allá podré tener información sobe tu amiga —la soltó para aproximarse a la puerta— Chouji vendrá por la noche al terminar su turno.

—¡Espera! —La joven se acercó plantando un apasionado beso al castaño— Cuando vuelvas, quiero una cita —exigió ella— Y no permito ningún pretexto para no tenerla.

Shikamaru sonrió sacando un cigarrillo, lo encendió y exhaló un poco de humo.

—En cuanto pueda me comunicaré con ustedes.

Desde la partida de Shikamaru pasó una semana, en la que no tenían noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cada día que pasaba sin saber nada del castaño angustiaba a todos los de la ahora casa Yamanaka, y ni siquiera Chouji tenía acceso a esa información.

Acababan de cenar, cuando el celular de Chouji sonó, todos se acercaron a él esperando que fueran noticias de Nara y lo miraron con incertidumbre cuando contestó.

—¿Bueno? ¡Shikamaru!

—¡Pásamelo! —Ino arrebató el aparato al policía sin darle tiempo de reaccionar— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo atraparon? ¿Y Karin?

—Calla mujer, que me mareas con tantas preguntas, y si no haces pausas entre cada pregunta no podré contestarte.

—Pues anda, di algo.

—Sasori escapó, pero logramos capturar a Kankuro hace una hora. Fue algo bastante complicado pero creo que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos en cuanto a bajas y heridos.

—¿Y Karin?

—Lo siento, no encontramos nada de ella, al parecer ni siquiera llegó a la mansión Hyuuga —no oyó ruido del otro lado del auricular— Se seguirán haciendo investigaciones, quizá aparezca en otro lado. Si de algo te consuela, cuando llegué aquí busqué reportes de muertes y no había nada sobre ella.

—¿Cuándo regresas? —preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas, no sabía que pensar de su amiga.

—Quizá en una semana, debo presentar declaraciones y todas esas formalidades. Cuando su corazón deje de latir, serás libre finalmente, y podremos tener esa cita.

Chouji arrebató el teléfono a la rubia, mientras ella intentaba sentirse feliz por la buena noticia, más lo que refería a su amiga no le permitía disfrutarlo con tranquilidad. ¿Y si ni siquiera Karin salió del país?

Shikamaru volvió en el tiempo advertido, con una herida de bala en el brazo que le permitió tener tiempo libre. Al llegar a la pequeña casa Yamanaka anunció la muerte del criminal, del que él fue testigo y esa misma noche cumplió su promesa.

El tiempo pasó, a Ino le costó trabajo recuperarse, pero finalmente se reintegró a la sociedad gracias al apoyo de sus padres, su nuevo amigo Chouji y su ahora prometido Shikamaru. Su sueño de ser modelos lo hizo a un lado para un cumplir uno nuevo como diseñadora de modas, lo que le permitió establecer una agencia de modelaje con la que era cuidadosa con los movimientos internos, no permitiría que ninguna niña, mientras estuviera en su poder, terminara como ella. Tal fue su deseo que aún con la fama que comenzó a ganar, visitaba algunas escuelas para advertir a las niñas sobre los peligros. En cuanto a Karin, no supo nada de ella, de hecho, la dio por muerta y solía poner flores en la ventana de su casa como homenaje.

Ino miró el cielo por la ventana de su oficina recordando a su amiga, anhelaba poder haberla invitado a ser dama de honor en su oda que se celebraría en una semana, y por supuesto, decirle que seis meses sería tía, y mientras todos aquellos pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza, fue interrumpida por el interfon.

—Señorita Yamanaka, hay una mujer aquí que la busca, dice que quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, no me quiere dar su nombre… señorita por favor… espe…

—Claro, la fama ya se te subió a la cabeza ¿verdad Yamanaka?

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lado, y a toda prisa salió de su oficina encontrando a su querida amiga con una fachada que jamás le había visto.

—¡Karin! —Corrió a abrazarla entre lágrimas que contagiaron a la pelirroja— ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que… ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

—Lo siento, me encontraba en New York y no había podido viajar hasta aquí, intenté encontrar tu número pero eres difícil ¿sabes? —Se soltaron para mirarse— Te dije que serías famosa.

—Vamos, pasa, cuéntame qué pasó. Shikamaru dijo que ni siquiera había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga y…

Karin relató lo ocurrido. Había llegado a Bangladés en conjunto con Sasori, pero en el aeropuerto, cuando él la dejó sola por un momento, ella vio su oportunidad y escapó de él tomando un vuelo a Estados Unidos. Estuvo trabajando en cafeterías, lavanderías entre muchos otros trabajos que le resultaban desagradables, pero nada peor que lo que habían vivido. Se estuvo escondiendo de Sasori hasta que un año después oyó que lo habían capturado, por supuesto, también había oído lo de Kankuro. En cuanto se supo libre del pelirrojo, ya tenía un dinero ahorra y decidió volver a la escuela a terminar su año de preparatoria, y posteriormente a la universidad donde estudió derecho, muy diferente a su sueño de convertirse en físico químico bióloga. Un año atrás comenzó a oír de la gran diseñadora de modas Yamanaka Ino que estaba teniendo éxito en París, y sabiendo que se trataba de ella, intentó contactarla. No fue sino hasta que se tituló y consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para poder irla a ver.

Ino estaba contenta, le contó lo ocurrido tras su partida, así como aquello que hacía dos horas antes había estado deseando decirle. La invitó a ser su dama, prometiéndole presentarle varios empresarios adinerados que asistirían la boda, aunque en general sólo le habló de un tal Uchiha, quien lo vio adecuado para ella, y le advirtió que se encontraría con los Hyuuga, que después de que Hiashi se enterara de la clase de hombre que era Sasori, buscó a su hija y sobrino, y aunque aún con renuencia, aceptó la relación de estos dos.

El día de la boda llegó, Karin se encontraba entre las damas de honor que alentaban a una Ino nerviosa que no dejaba de verle defectos a su vestido, o al de sus damas —que ella había diseñado por supuesto—. Cuando finalmente llegó el momento en que debía caminar hacia el altar, Karin la abrazó fuertemente, le deseó suerte e Inoichi la tomó del brazo para llevarla. Las damas, la niña de las flores y el resto que debía camina por el pasillo llegaron a sus puestos y la marcha nupcial comenzó a oírse. Yamanaka estaba helada, pero no fue sino hasta que vislumbró a Shikamaru que los nervios se fueron, y todo fue como si nadie más existiera.

Por su mente pasaron aquellos años que vivieron juntos, donde de niños se jugaban bromas pesadas, al crecer se peleaban por nada y sin embargo se seguían buscando, en la pubertad, todos los consejos que él le daba y ella ignoraba. Soltó algunas lágrimas cuando no pudo evitar recordar aquellos años de infierno, pero sonrió, porque pese a todo, Shikamaru la buscó hasta encontrarla, y a partir de ese momento su vida juntos —con todo y altibajos— eran lo mejor que podía haber vivido, y ahora que el cura los declaraba marido y mujer, ella sabía que ahora las cosas irían mucho mejor, sin importar el contratiempo que enfrentaran.

**FIN**


End file.
